


Something Special

by derek-and-little-red (AlyssaDarline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDarline/pseuds/derek-and-little-red
Summary: Tumblr request: So, yeah, honestly....I can NEVER get enough kid fics. Like single parents or established, I don't care. I may have a slight obsession. So....if you WAAAAAANT…Gifted to eternalsterek_broughttolife for the request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalsterek_broughttolife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsterek_broughttolife/gifts).



> A little something that I wrote for a Tumblr request a while ago, so enjoy!
> 
> Also sorry in advanced for a crappy layout, I'm still learning how to use AO3, so bare with me.

“Stiles!” Derek called as he entered their shared house. The one they had been living in together now for over ten years, married for six of them.

 

“Kitchen!” Stiles answered. “Oh shit,” he heard Stiles swear as there was a loud crash.

 

“Swear jar Daddy!” Their daughter Claudia yelled. Derek entered the kitchen only to see flower everywhere. The whole kitchen was coated with it, Stiles was on the floor picking up the tub that once had the flower in it.

 

“What in the hell is going on?” Derek asked trying to hold back a laugh from the scene in front of him. Claudia was also covered in flower, along with Stiles.

 

“We’re making cookies!” Claudia beamed.

 

“I see…” Derek trailed off.

 

“Hi,” Stiles said once he was standing up. “How was your day?” He asked casually.

 

“It was okay,” Derek answered, still looking at the mess. “You, clean this up so I can make dinner.”

 

“Can’t we just order pizza?” Stiles asked hopefully.

 

“No. I’m gonna clean Claud up, you start on this mess,” Derek said as he picked Claudia up and carried her up the stairs. “Who’s idea was it to make cookies?” He asked her.

 

“Daddy’s.”

 

“Why?” Derek asked. It was unlike Stiles to want to do anything in the kitchen other than ogle at Derek while he was cooking.

 

“He said it’s a surprise,” Claudia whispered before she burst into giggles.

 

“Okay,” Derek huffed. “You get undressed and get in the bath, I’ll be right back,” Derek command. He walked out of the bathroom and into her room to grab a pair of pajamas. Half way across the hallway he stopped listening in on what Stiles was doing.

 

“You’re such a dumbass. Why did you think you could pull this off,” he was mumbling to himself as he swept up the kitchen. Confused, Derek continued on his way to the bathroom.

 

“Papa, can I watch TV?” Claudia asked once she was clean and downstairs.

 

“Yeah go ahead. Any requests for dinner?” Derek asked before kissing the top of her head and turning the tv on.

 

“No,” she shook her head. Derek nodded and went into the kitchen, where Stiles was sitting on the counter top.

 

“Hey,” he said stepping between Stiles' legs. “What’s up?” Derek asked knowing he was upset about something.

 

“Nothing,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Stiles,” Derek tried again as he stepped closer, placing his hands on Stiles him, pressing up against him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I just wanted to do something special for you, but I failed even at the simple task of making cookies.” Derek tried to not smirk, but he couldn’t hold in the laugh. “Don’t laugh at me,” Stiles whined dropping his head in the crook of Derek’s neck.

 

“So what if you can’t make cookies? You don’t need to make cookies to do something special for me. You being in my life every day, or waking up with you next to me, and falling asleep by your side every day is special enough. We have a beautiful daughter, house, and family. That’s something you gave me. That is special on its own,” Derek said bringing Stiles face up to look at him.

 

“God you such a sap,” Stiles laughed with one of his cheese smiles.

 

“You made me that way,” Derek smiled before leaning in and catching his lips in a sweet kiss. Stiles deepen it as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. “Claudia is coming,” he said breaking the kiss. Sure enough in came the small girl. Derek looked down at her as she looked back up with bright blue eyes.

 

“When is dinner going to be ready?” She asked furrowing her eyebrows, making Stiles laugh. It was something she learned from Derek.

 

“Soon. Now go back and watch TV,” Derek said trying to shoo her away.

 

“Okay,” she said leaving the kitchen.

 

“I guess we better make dinner huh?” Stiles asked with a laugh as Derek looked back at him.

 

“Yeah,” Derek sighed stepping away to start getting things ready. “We need to keep her away from Lydia, before you know it she will be in charge.”Stiles laughed and smiled as he watched Derek work at ease in the kitchen.

 

“We are going to continue that right?” Stiles asked earning a laugh and nod from Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit your own request here is my Tumblr: http://derek-and-little-red.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
